The Other Liar
by The Pretty Little Writer
Summary: There are 5 Pretty Little Liars. When Ali was alive there were six. This is the story of the fifth Liar, Cambria. She has plenty of secrets, this is where her story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"I'm still here bitches, and I know everything."_

_-A_

We all looked up at each other. We all thought it was Ali, but we're at her funeral. She's dead. If it isn't her, who is it? Ali knew my biggest secrets, things I'm not proud of. Who else knows? Who did she tell? Whoever this A person is, they know about The Jenna Thing, and they know about what happened to my sister.

After Alison's funeral i go back to my house. Ali was mean sometimes, to us and to other people. But she could make you feel like you were the most special person in the world. _Ding-Dong!_ The doorbell ruins my train of thought.

"Jordan!" I exclaim.

"I'm sorry I didn't go to the funeral Cambria. I didn't know Alison so I thought that would kind of be awkward and invasive."

I'd only been dating Jordan for 2 months. He moved here from New York 3 months ago. The only things he knows about Ali were the things he'd heard in the news.

"Thats okay, Jordan." I tell him. I'm just glad that you are there for me"

He smiles. I love when he smiles at me. His hazel eyes light up and you can see the dimples he has on his cheeks. When he smiles you can feel the warmth surround you. And the way he looks at me makes my heart melt. I'm truly very lucky to have him. Then, he kisses me, and all my worries about A and all the stresses of the funeral leave me.

"I love you, Cambria,"

My heart stops. Thats the first time he's ever said that to me.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We're back in school now and everybody's talking about Ali. It's sort of weird considering that I was part of her group, so they're talking about me too. The girls and I have reconnected. After Ali disappeared we drifted apart and that sucked. I didn't have anybody I could really talk to like before. I had a few friends from my dance studio but no best friends like Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily. The reason we were brought together was because of Ali, but sometimes our friendship felt really secretive. I'm sort of glad we have a chance to be friends without all of Ali's drama.

"Guys, A knows about what we did to Jenna, what if they tell someone?" I asked.

"They won't Cam," said Spencer," This A person needs something to hang over our heads to keep us worried."

"Well it's working, Spence. I don't know about you, but I'm terrified." Hanna says.

As we're walking to class I hear my name being called. I turn around and suddenly all my worries are gone.

"Hey Jordan," I say.

Being around him feels so relaxing. I feel like I can do anything or say anything around him and he'll never judge me.

"So I was thinking we could go to that Italian place you like tonight, we haven't been there in a while," Jordan says.

"You need a reservation for that place honey. Plus, I thought it was too fancy for you."

"I've already made reservations. And I think I could do fancy if it meant spending time with you," he says.

"Okay, it's a date," I tell him, " I better get to class. I love you."

"Love you."

He picks me up at 6:00. Right when he said he would. That's what i like about Jordan, he's always on time, he never makes it seem like his time is more important than yours. When he gets out of his car I can see that he is wearing a white button down shirt, black pants, and a black tie. Formal, but still Jordan. He's so handsom with his light brown hair and those big hazel eyes. Sometimes I can't belive he is mine.

"You look gorgeous," he tells me.

I'm wearing a mid-thigh gray dress with asymmetrical tiers on the bottom. My dirty blonde hair is piled up into a messy bun and I'm wearing simple black heels. He opens up my door for me and I get in. When we arrive at the restaurant I see on a lampost that there is still an old "Still Missing" Alison poster. Jordon must sense my unease because he hugs me and kisses me before saying,

"Ready to go in, beautiful?"

We sit down at our table and order our food. Eggplant Parmigiana for me and Chicken Parmigiana for him. Whenever he can he orders the meat version of whatever I get. He does this because I'm a vegetarian, and he sometimes teases me about it. It's okay though, I think it's just because when he tried, he could only do it for like, 2 days. Once the waitress leaves, he surprises me by saying,

"So tell me about Alison."

"Well what do you want to know?" I ask.

"Anything. Things that the news doesn't say. What was she like? Tell me happy stories, sad stories. Anything."

"Ali was-well, Ali was Ali. She was beautiful, and bold and she didn't take no for an answer. She always made sure we were having the best time of our life...when she cared."

"What do you mean, ' when she cared'?"

"Sometimes Ali could make plans with you, then she ran off and did her own thing if something better came along. It was almost like you were second choice. She was also manipulative. She could use your secrets like nobody else can. She would make weird remarks in front of people, sometimes she woukd even blackmail you. For us they weren't huge things, she would make us go to parties or be her cover when she went to parties. But I've seen what she did to other people. It got really bad for you if Ali didn't like you. It made me really uncomfortable when I was around her doing that," I tell him

"Then why be friends with her?" Jordan asks, " Why go through that?"

"Because Ali loved us. We'd been through a lot together. When she did hang out with you, you were the most special person in the world, she gave you her full attention."

He nods. Then he says,

"Oh, I almost forgot, "

He takes out a beautiful silver necklace with two hearts connecting, and he comes over and puts it on me.

"Do you like it?" he askes me.

"It's beautiful! I love it, I love you."

"I love you too, Cambria."

"I'm never taking this off," I say.

And I won't, it will always be a reminder of what a great boyfriend I have.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been 3 weeks since Ali's funeral, and the start of school. As the girls and I are walking to English class I hear someone calling my name,

"Cambria!"

I turn around to see who it is.

"Oh my gosh, Noah!"

I haven't seen Noah since the summer that Ali died. He moved to California in the beginning of that summer. A lot happened that summer, The Jenna Thing, and. of course, that was the summer of Ali's disappearance.

"It's great to see you! How long have you been back?" I ask him.

"A couple of days. I can't believe that Ali died, that's crazy. The last memory I have of Ali is her at my going away party."

"Yeah, I know, I still can't believe it. Well listen, I have to go to English but how about we grab some coffee after school? We can go to your favorite coffee shop."

" That sounds great Cambria," he says with a smile.

Mr, Fitz is writing something on the board, he looks up and smiles at us. Aria smiles and blushes before putting her head down and hurrying to her seat.

" What was that about?" I ask, looking at the other girls.

They shake their heads and shrug their shoulders. Aria has been acting this way since the first day. I guess that's not too unusual, almost every girl in the 11th grade has a crush on Mr. Fitz.

"Hey Noah!" I say as I walk in The Brew.

"Hi! I already ordered for you. Are iced carmel mochas still your favorite?" Noah asks.

"You remembered! So how was San Diego?" I ask Noah, "You've gotten tan."

He has. His blonde hair and green eyes, along with the tan, make him look like he belongs in San Diego. He laughs,

"It was alright, it was fun being by the beach. San Diego's so much different than Rosewood, so much bigger. You could say things without worrying about the whole town hearing you, and judging you."

"Oh, i know all about that," I say, "Ever since they found Ali's body I feel like my whole life is out in public. Actually, I take that back, ever since her disappearance people notice me and my friends. I feel like someone is always watching me."

In fact, someone is always watching me, A.

Noah and I talked like no time had passed between us. When I was in 8th grade I had a crush on him, but before he went to California we had become good friends.

"Bye, Noah. It was great to catch up with you." I say as I'm walking out of the coffee shop.

"Bye, Cambria. It was great to see you too!"

Once I get in my car my phone beeps, it's A.

_Better be careful Cami. Get to close to Noah, and Jordan will lose his temper!_

_-A_

_"Why are you late, Cambria?"_

_"I told you Jordan, I was shopping with Hanna and lost track of time."_

_"Why do I have trouble believing you?"_

_"I'm telling you the tru-"_

_I stopped when a sharp pain hit my face. I looked up, stunned. There was Jordan, with the angriest look that I had ever seen on his face._

_"You were with another guy, weren't you? Or did you just find a better way to spend your time?"_

_Another slap, this time to my arm. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do, so I just burst into tears._

_"I'm so sorry baby. Don't be mad at me. I promise it will never happen again. I love you," he said._

_I let him hug me. He sounded so sincere and he said that it would never happen again._

That had happened 1 week ago and Jordan had been so sweet since then, he would take me out to lunch, or dinner, or breakfast. And he was always doing sweet things for me, like leaving notes in my locker or on my car. I know he won't do it again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My phone beeps again, this time it's Jordan.

**Come to my house 'rents not home. I need to speak with u. **

Um, okay. I don't exactly know what that means. I start my car and head over to his house.

"Hey, Jordan!" I say when I get to his house, "I love you!" I say, and kiss him.

He stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I saw you on a date...with Noah."

"I wasn't on a date, J. We are just friends, I promise." I say, trying to calm him down.

"How could you do this to me!?" he yells.

That is when it happens. The thing that I've been dreading happens. He pushes me down and I fall onto a bookshelf. A glass bookshelf. On top of my back hurting so bad I can barely breathe, there are some tiny cuts on my arms from when I protected my face from the shattering glass.

"Jordan, stop!" I scream.

He pulls me out. This time he doesn't look sorry.

"Don't ever do that again!" he yells at me.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

"Good," he says.

I rub my back and he hugs me.

"I promise it won't happen again."

"Okay," I say hesitaintly.

I've heard about this before. I know it's not right for him to do this to me, but I do believe that he loves me. So I wash the cuts, good thing they're not too deep, so they aren't bleeding very badly.

"You know, I..I have to go. I'll call you later, ok? And I'll see you at school," I say.

"Don't be mad at me, babe," Jordan says, "I didn't mean to, you know, do that."

"Yeah, I know, I just promised my mom that I would be home. Love you, bye."

"Love you," Jordan replies.

Good thing it's fall, I slip on my dark brown faux-leather jacket. The glass didn't rip any of my clothes, thank goodness. I have on a navy blue dress with yellow flowers and my gray ankle booties on. I still can't believe what happened. _He won't do it again. He loves you. He loves you. You love him. It's fine. Everything's fine. He loves you. He won't do it again._ I think to myself. It's the only thing I can do to stop myself from shaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's the day after the incident with Jordan. He drove me to school today and he was really sweet the whole ride there. Calling me beautiful, and sometimes he would just look at me and smile. Luckily, today was a pretty chilly day because I had a lot of cuts and bruises that I had to cover up.

"Hey, Cam?" Jordan says, almost timidly.

"I just love you...so much. You know that, right?' he asks.

"Of course I do Jordan," I answer.

"I just sometimes get angry. You know, lose my temper. But it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I care about you. I love you, so, so much."

I just nod. I don't really know what to say. I know that if I do say something, it will be the wrong thing. I'm still pretty shaken from last night.

As I'm walking to lunch later that day, Jordan grabs me from the back and hugs me.

"Hey Cam," he says, "I was thinking that we could got to lunch and ditch the rest of the day."

I sigh,

"Jordan, I can't do that. I don't want to ditch school, besides, I already promised the girls that I would sit with them today."  
He looks sad, then angry.

"Well, you don't have an option, I'm taking you,"

He laughs. But it sounds fake and forced. Also a little angry. He pulls me out to his car and we both get in and head for the resturant. When we're about halfway there he pulls over and looks at me.

"Cambria, you shouldn't hang out with them anymore."

"What? Jordan! They're my friends, you can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with!" I exclaim, very shocked.

"You don't have time for them anymore, you have me. You don't need them"

"No, Jordan, that's crazy I love my friends."

"But you love me more, right? RIGHT?!" he yells.

"Of course I love you more, Jordan," I say in a weak voice. I don't know what to do.

"Okay. We don't have anything else to talk about then, do we?" he asks.

We don't talk the rest of the way, but once we get to the resturant he seems like he's calmed down. Like none of it ever happened.

Jordan drops me off at home at 6:00. I'm a little worried because that's the time we usually eat dinner. I know my parents will be mad. They are sitting at the table when I get home. Lily, my sister, gives me a half smile and looks down. I'm sure that they've been talking about me, about haw much trouble I'm in. My mom speaks first,

"Where were you, Cambria?" she asks.

"I was with Jordan. I told you that I'd be late."

" You said you'd be _a little _late coming home from school. We didn't know that you'd be gone all night," my dad says.

"Dad, it's 6:00, not 1 in the morning," I say. But the look from my mom tells me that I had better be quiet.

"You've never done this before, Cambria. Is this because of Jordan?" my mom asks.

"No," I lie, "I told Jordan that you guys would be okay with it. It's my fault, not his."

"Well you can join us now then," she says.

"I've already eaten. Sorry," that's not actually the truth, I had some ice cream, but I don't want to be here any longer than I have to.

My mom sighs,"Fine then, Cambria," and she leaves it at that.

Once I'm up in my room, my phone rings. It's Spencer. I groan, and almost don't answer it. I know that she's going to give me an earfull for missing the second half of the school day. I answer it anyway,

"Hey, Spence," I say, trying to sound as chipper as possible.

"Where were you?" she asks.

"Oh, I um, went to lunch with Jordan. Then we were just, you know, around."

"You ditched school, Cambria. I had to present our History project _by myself_."

"I'm sorry, I forgot that was today," I tell her, I feel awful.

"Yeah, obviously," she snaps. "Look, Cam, this isn't like you. Did Jordan make you do it?"

"No," I tell her. Why does everyone think that? "I really am sorry, Spence."

"It's fine. So, are we still on for the sleepover this weekend?" she asks, "All the girls are coming."

I'm about to say yes when I remember what Jordan said earlier today.

"Um, I-I'm not sure."

"Okay Cambria. It's just that you never do anything with us anymore."

"I know, I'm sorry," I say.

"Just forget about it. I'll see you tomorrow," Spencer says, then hangs up.

I don't like this. I don't like how Jordan can tell me what to do and then I'll do it. I guess I'm just afraid what he'll do if I don't.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_3 1/2 months later..._

Jordan has a temper. I just have to except that. When you love someone, you make sacrifices. I haven't exactly abode by Jordan's "no friends rule" I can't stop seeing them, I'm just not with them as much. Only when Jordan's busy. I'm so glad that it's December so I can wear long sleeves and not look crazy. I have bruises mostly on my arms and back, I also have one black eye. Those are really hard to cover up, but I'm used to it by now. I can tell what temper Jordan is going to be in most of the time. I have to watch what I say around him, you can never be too careful. Every time Jordan umm...loses his temper he tells me it will never happen again, but it does. Sometimes he is sorry, but sometimes he is so mad that I can't reason with him at all. When he isn't mad, he says he loves me, he says he couldn't imagine what he would do without me. That is what keeps me going, knowing that he loves me. I know that he doesn't mean to hurt me, he just has a lot of stress. With school, sports, and trying to live up to his older brother, (I swear, he's worse than Melissa.)

I have been avoiding Noah. Every time Jordan sees us talking he gets angry. The black eye is from our latest fight, because I picked Noah as my lab partner.

"Cambria? Are you in your room?" I hear Emily yell up to me.

Emily?

"We're coming up, ok?"

We? Oh crap! We were all going to ride to school together, I completely forgot! And my eye! I haven't put any makeup on it yet.

"Oh my goodness Cam! What happened?" Aria asks.

"What, this? Oh umm, I was in P.E and we were playing basketball and someone threw it to me and it hit my eye, really hard. And I didn't want to go get ice, so it bruised. It was just yesterday so that's why I didn't tell you," I explain, I know that it's way too much information, but I hope they buy it.

"Okay," Spencer says, she doesn't sound convinced.

The girls look at each other, "It's just-" Emily begins.

"It's just nothing, Em. I already told you guys what happened so can you just drop it, please?" I ask, "I have to finish getting ready. I'll be down in a sec."

One more look at each other, then at me, and they start heading down the stairs. On the way to school, no one talks. I guess after what happened this morning everything is just too awkward. I take one more look at myself in the car mirror before getting out. I don't see anything, the makeup doesn't look cakey, but you can't see any bruise. I'm getting really good at this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I see Jordan at school,

"Hey babe!" he says, " Let's go to a movie tonight."

"But there are no good movies out. Besides, I promised Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily that we could have our girls night tonight."  
"Cambria!" Jordan exclaimed, he sounded exasperated.

"Jordan, we haven't done this in a while and I never get to see my friends anymore!"

"Whatever, Cambria. Do what you want," he said in a flat voice, then started to walk away.

I hate it when he does this, he tells me to do something but I know that he doesn't want me to.

"Jordan, wait! Let's go to a movie, they'll just have to do it without me," I sigh, I don't want them to do it without me but keeping Jordan happy was, sadly, more important than keeping my best friends happy.

"I'm glad that you finally came to your senses, Cam," he gives me a quick side hug before turning and leaving for class.

After History, I run into Spencer.

"Hey, Spence!"

"Hi. So the girls are going to come over to my place at 5. Is that alright with you?" she asks.

"Actually, no. I can't come tonight. Some stuff has come up. Family stuff." I add quickly.

"Oh, um ok. Is everything alright? Is Lily alright?" she asks.

"She's fine. I'm fine. I gotta go." I tell her.

Later that night Jordan picks me up and we go to our movie. It's some action movie with a train wreck and an FBI agent and a dumb plot line and I almost fall asleep but Jordan turns to me and kisses me. Makes out would be the appropriate word. And I don't know how I feel about that. The movie theater is pretty full and it's a pretty sloppy kiss, but I pretend to be into it, for Jordan's sake.

After the movie we get into Jordan's car.

"So, how'd you like the movie?" he asks me.

"Um, it was good. Very action-y." I honestly have no idea what to say about it. Jordan knows I hate action movies, but he loves them and I do not want to put a damper on his mood.

"Action-y? Very nice vocabulary, Cambria." he laughs. Oh god, he has the most beautiful laugh. It fills up the room and instantly makes you smile. And in that moment all the tension, all the fear that I have leaves. In that moment we are a normal couple who do normal things like laugh. that moment feels so good, so pure, so warm.

"Let's go to my house for a bit then I can take you home, ok?" Jordan asks.

"I'd go anywhere with you honey," I look up at him and say.

Once we arrive he takes me up to his room. I don't think anything of it. I've been in his room loads of times. We sit on his bed, and he starts kissing me, passionatly. Something feels off, forced even. I know what's going on, I'm lying down now. I know what will happen next.

"Stop," my voice comes out as a surprise to me, but I know that that's what I was thinking.

Jordan stops, he looks up at the celing. His face is etched with frustration and something I can't read.

"I just can't keep you happy can I, Cambria?"

"Wha-What do you mean?

"It's been 6 months!"

"5 1/2," I say in a voice that is barely a whisper.

"Lots of girls would be happy to be with me this way, Cambria. But you're not. What is your deal?"

"It's not you Jordan. It's not like that,"

"Well then, can you please explain what it is because I'm not getting it!"

"I'm not ready," I say in a small voice, the voice of a weak person.

I'm sitting cross-legged on the bed with Jordan towering over me. I have the urge to get up and leave but I know that will make him even angrier than he already is.

"You can just go, Cam. I don't want to see your fat ass anymore."

"You're my ride, Jordan."

As we drove in silence tears welled up in my eyes. Jordan knew how the exact way to upset me. I'd told him that ever since I quit dance (on his orders) and started eating lots of junk food and carbs, I'd gained five pounds. I know it's not a lot, but I'm built bigger and curvier anyway, so I can't afford to gain that weight. Jordan knew exactly what would hurt me, he knows exactly how to cut me to the core.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been a couple of days since the night Jordan and I went to see that movie. Nothing's happened since then, I mean he'll get mad at me, other than that though, nothing serious has happened. But I know who Jordan is, it won't stay like this for long.

Today after school me and Jordan are going into Philadelphia, he decided that it would be nice to spend the night away in the city. I have to get through the school day first though. Today I have History...Noah and I are working on a project about the French Revolution together and we need to set up a time to meet after school. I always feel awkward talking to Noah because I truly like talking to him and spending time with him, but I just feel so guilty and like I am doing something wrong.

"So you could come over to my house after school on Thursday. How does that sound? Cambria?"

"Oh, yeah that's fine." I say, I'm not exactly into this. I have a lot on my mind right now.

"Cool, you have my number so text me if you need to."

"Yeah, see you Thursday."

"Cambria?" Noah asks.

"Hmm?"

"Well it's just-are you ok? You seem really distant lately."

"I'm fine. Why do you say that?" I ask.

"I don't know. You seem very different these past couple months, that's all." Noah says.

"Oh." I say. that's all I can say. I am different. Ever since I met Jordan I'm a completely different person. I just don't know yet if that's good or bad.

Spencer pulls up my drive way at 3:20, 10 minutes before Jordan is supposed to be here.

"Hey, Spence."

"Hi. I'm sorry to just come over like this, but I've missed you. We've all missed you. We barely see you anymore, you're always with Jordan." she says.

I give her a smile,

"I know, I'm sorry Spence. But speaking of Jordan, he should be here in about 10 minutes. We are going into Philly for the night."

"Oh, okay. I should have known you had plans." Spencer says, "I'm just worried about you, Cam. It's not good to focus all your energy on one person."

"Look, Spencer, I know what is 'good' for me, not you! I can choose who I spend my time with, and I'm sorry I haven't been spending it with you. I've just been really busy."

Before she can reply, I hear the doorbell ring. Spencer gets to it first.

"Oh hi, Jordan," Spencer says, pretending not to know who it was going to be.

"Hi, Spencer. I didn't know Cambria would have company. We kind of had plans," he looks pointedly at me.

"Oh I was just leaving. Have fun," Spencer says, then walks out the door.

On our way to Philadelphia Jordan asks me about Noah. About why I chose him to be my History partner.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice," I say, "Our teacher chose our partners for us."

"I see," Jordan says sarcastically.

"And about the project," I start, I feel like I'm stepping on eggshells right now, "Noah and I have to work on it after school on Thursday so I won't be available."

"That means I only have you for two more days! I guess you have to do what you have to do," Jordan says.

"So, you're not mad?" I ask.

"Of course I'm mad Cambria! What do you think? That I'd be perfectly fine with you flirting with San Diego boy at his house on Thursday? You are so stupid!"

"I'm sorry, Jordan. You know that I'd much rather spend my afternoon with you." I say. Jordan just snorts.

He pushes me with his one hand. I assume it's meant to be playful, so I don't say anything. Not that I would anyway.

We don't talk the rest of the way there. I know Jordan is still upset. Once we get there, we go get some coffee.

"Oh my gosh, I'm starving!" I exclaim.

Jordan looks at me then says,

"Really, Cambria? I don't think you need anymore food, looks like you've had enough for the week."

I stare at him, I cannot believe that he just said that to me.

"Are you still mad at me about the whole Noah thing? Because if you are just tell me, don't be a passive agressive lunatic."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I know that I shouldn't have said them. It's one thing to disagree with him or disappoint him, but it's another thing to talk back to him.

"My car. Now!" he damands.

**How'd you guys like that chapter? Please reveiw, it would mean the world to me! I'll take any kind of reveiw, good or bad! I'll try to post a new chapter like, tomorrow or Friday. I still can't believe what happened last episode! Toby's my baby! Well, anyway, reveiw and a new chapter will be up soon. xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You can't call me a lunatic!" Jordan screams at me, "You are an ungrateful little bitch! You don't deserve me!"

He punches me in the eye and I start tearing up.

"Maybe I should just leave Jordan, if this is how you're going to treat me!" I yell back.

"If you leave who will take you? Who would want this ugly, pathetic excuse for a woman that is sitting next to me? No one! Your friends hate you, you never talk to them anymore, and even your precious Noah will lose interest!" Jordan says to me.

I'm so stunned that I don't even say anything, usually I just let him take his anger out on me and don't take much of it to heart, but what he's saying hits me. It occurs to me that he might be right. I am pathetic, everybody's mad at me and if I keep avoiding Noah he's eventually going to give up. I hold in all of my emotions, I don't want Jordan to use them against me.

"Why don't you get it, Cambria? Your'e the problem, not me. I'm just trying to put up with you, but it's hard! You are always flirting with everyone you see! Do you not love me Cambria?" He asks me.

"Of couse I love you Jordan! I lovve you so much!" I tell him.

"Well then prove it." His tone is icy, definatly not filled with love.

I know what he means. I know what he wants.

"You know I can't. I've told you, I'm not ready."

"Whatever, Cambria. I'll just have to find someone else."

"No, Jordan. Please don't do this, it's not fair to me," I plead.

He laughs, it's a cold, mean laugh.

"Not fair to you? What are you in kindergarten?" He makes a mean impression of me, "It's not fair, Jordan! Boo hoo!"

I've had enough, I can't take this any longer. I unbuckle and leave the car, slamming my door shut on the way out. I can hear him calling out,

"Cambria! Get back here! If you leave you are never allowed back!"

The tone in his voice scares me. I've never done this before, I've never left him. I honestly don't know what I will do.

I'm standing at the corner of 4th and States St. now. I don't know what to to. He was my only mode of transportation in getting home, and I know that I don't have enough money to take a cab all the way back to Rosewood. Then, I see a bus stop. I do have enough money for a bus to take me to Main St in Rosewood, then I can just walk the rest of the way home. I walk over to the bus stop and sit on the bench. This sucks. Jordan said and did a lot of horrible thingsduring our fight. I'm afraid that things are never going to get better. That's when all my bottled up emotions pour out and I start crying. I've been doing that a lot lately, crying. I usually don't cry in public, but I can't hold it in. When the bus pulls up I pull myself together and wipe my tears. I pay the bus driver and pick a seat in the middle of the bus. Good thing there are only a few people here, nobody that I've seen before. I start crying again, just silent tears falling. I don't bother to wipe them away. After the next few stops, I look at my mirror, a bruise is starting to form around my left eye already. I look at the tearful girl with mascara tracks on her face and red eyes. She is unrecognizable, I am definatly not the girl I was six months ago. I hear a familiar voice,

"Cambria," I look up.

"Oh! Hi Toby," I say, startled.

I wipe my eyes and close my mirror. He sits by me, much to my dismay. I do like Toby, but right now i just can't carry on a conversationwith anyone, let alone my best friend's boyfriend.

"Is everything ok, Cambria?" he asks. He sound genuinley concerned.

"Yeah, it's fine. Well, no it's not. Jordan and I got into a huge fight, and he was my ride, and I just don't know." I'm rambling, and I do'nt know why I'm telling him this, it just sort of came out.

"It'll blow over, Cambria. Don't worry."

I just nod. he doesn't know that it will always be like this. I take my mirror out again and examine my eye. I touch it,

"Ow!" I exclaim, before I can stop myself.

Toby looks at me,

"Did-did he do that?" he asks hesitaintly.

"What? No! Of course not! I'm just a clutz." I do my best to laugh, it sounds very fake and nervous.

Toby nods and turns away, I don't think he believes me. A while later, the bus comes to a stop.

"Well, I'd better go, this is my stop," Toby says, "Bye, Cambria."

"Bye, Toby," I say, "Toby, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Could you not mention any of this to Spencer? I don't want her to worry, you know, about Jordan and I? We'll be fine."

"Sure. I won't say anything," he assures me.

"Thanks," and then, he turns and walks out of the bus.

**Well I hoped you liked it! I needed a good Toby moment after all the depression. What do you guys think he should do? Should he tell Spencer or no? Please comment and leave me a reveiw! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I've just been soooo busy lately! But anyways, I haven't gotten many reviews so idk if I should keep updating. I wanna know what you guys think of this story! Love it? Hate it? I want to hear! I'm not going to keep updating if nobody is reading it...anyway, here is the next chapter, hope you like it! and the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update!**

Chapter 10

The bus drops me off near Apple Rose Grille. The sun is just setting now and it'll be dark by the time I get to my house. I almost think of calling someone to come pick me up, but decide against it. They will just ask questions that I can't answer. I duck in the Grille for a moment to use their bathroom.

Once I'm in there, I am relieved to find that I am completely alone. I check the mirror and see a slight bruise, not too noticeable unless you know it's there, or you're Toby, who apparently, has hawk eyes.

I am debating whether to put makeup on it when Mona walks in. She smiles and I wave at her. She may be a bitch, but she's Hanna's friend and I have to be polite. I pretend to busy myself with my hair until she walks out. I'm seriously paranoid. My mind's spinning with a thousand thoughts.

_What if she saw it? She would tell everyone, I know she would. She'd probably nail my secret even with the slightest proof_. I shake my head, trying to clear these thoughts; and in a bout of paranoia, I covered my eye in concealer and foundation.

As I walked out of the Grille, the chilly, wintry air hit me, and I realized I left my coat in Jordan's car. This is going to be a long walk home. I start walking, shivering in the biting wind.

"Cambria?!"

Oh crap! I would recognize that voice anywhere, it's Spencer. I turn towards her voice and see that she is pulling over her silver Toyota Highlander.

"Hey, Spence," I feign cheerfulness.

"Why are you out in this weather without a coat? I thought you were with Jordan? Do you need a ride?"

I quickly think of a good lie to tell her when a spasmodically put together one pops out, "Jordan had a family thing and had to leave early. And since it was such a nice night earlier I told him I would walk home. But I was wrong, it's cold," I say as a shiver rolls down my spine.

I never thought the day would come that I would be pulling lies out of my ass to tell my best friend. Who had I become? Why did Jordan make me do this?

Spencer looks quizzically at me, "Cam, you told me that you were going to Philadelphia I highly doubt that you walked all the way from there. Get in, I'll take you home."

Like the amazing friend that she is, she doesn't ask anymore questions. I almost wish she would though. My secret is like water boiling in a pot, if it stays there long enough, it'll start boiling over the edge. My secret is like lava, it's going to start oozing out, and there won't be anything I can do to stop it.

Spencer has always been like a second mom to me. She is always the smartest, always the wisest, and will give you great advice. I feel like I can tell her. I can tell any of the girls, I know that; and they'll each help out in their own way. I need to tell them; I want to tell them.

But telling would mean losing Jordan, and as crazy and masochistic as it sounds, I still love him. After all he's put me through I still get butterflies when I hear his name. I still look into his sparkling eyes and feel myself getting lost in them. It scares me. It scares me that he can call me fat, ugly, stupid, a bitch, he can push me, hit me, kick me, and punch me, but his arms still feel warm and loving when they wrap around me.

Spencer's voice interrupts my train of thought, "We're here, Cam,"

I thank her for the ride and get out of the car. I'm about to close it when she says,

"Before you go, I just need to get this out there. Toby called, he said you were on the bus and were upset. He said you and Jordan had a fight. Look, Cam, I don't know what went on but you can talk to me about anything."

I make a noncommittal noise and shut the passenger door. I watch as she drives away, knowing that I missed my chance to come clean. And that's probably a good thing. If I told, I know I would regret it, everything would change; the good and the bad.

I look at my house with the warm yellow glow of the lights in the windows. I can almost hear the sound of my family's happy laughter and I can almost smell the decadent dinner my mom prepared for the family. The perfect, happy, Rosewood family. Then there was this broken girl, standing on their driveway, shivering in the cold.

I don't know how long I had been standing there but I suddenly became aware of the faint sound of a car engine.

I feel a pit in my stomach. It's him, I know it's him. I look over and I can see his red truck parked a few houses down. I take a deep breath and tell myself that he won't hurt me, he loves me. And I walk over to him. I open the passenger door but don't get in. He stares at me, daring me to speak, to defend myself.

"I don't even know what to say to you, Cambria,"

I decide that it's probably better if I talk rather than him assume what I would say, because I know he would assume the worst.

"J, I'm sorry that I left but-"

"Did you tell Spencer?" he cuts me off.

"Tell her about what?" I ask.

"Did you tell her about our secret?" he asks me simply, void of any emotion.

"N-No," I say, taken aback.

"Good," and in an instant, he changes back to the Jordan I love, "Here's your coat, baby. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

I take my coat,"Ok," I answer.

"Love you,"

"Love you,"

_It's a confusing love, but it's our love._ I write in my journal that night. _Yes it's hard, but we'll get through it together._ _It's special, our love. It's different, that's what makes it great. It's ours, and only ours._


End file.
